If Kakashi Was Gay
by The Ladies Man
Summary: Gai has a little something to say... *Based on a Song*


**Hi this is my first story ever so go easy on me. My sister Sierra helped me write this so it should be alittle bit good. I bet someone of you people do know Sierra, she's known as ShadowGirl4496 here. Well she helped me write this after we watch some awesome videos on Youtube. :) Youtube is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did...I would be swimming in a pool of money right now...I can only dream...**

Kakashi looked back and forth. He was in a forest and was hoping that Gai wouldn't find him.

He let out a sigh of relief when he knew he was all alone, and he took out a small orange book. "Wonderful. A afternoon alone with my favorite book: Make-Out Paradise. And there's no Gai to bother me, how could it get any better than this?"

"Kakashi!"

"..." Kakashi looked up sadly to see Gai running towards him. "Hi Gai." he mumbled when Gai was infront of him.

"Kakashi, my rival! You'll never guess what happened to me on my way to train this morning. This guy came up to me and he was smiling at me and talking to me..." Gai said.

"That's very interesting." Kakashi said, not even paying attention, trying to read his book.

Gai nodded. "He was being real friendly, and," Gai laughed. "I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was GAY!"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Hm? Why should I care? I don't care!" Kakashi coughed. "What did you have for lunch today?"

Gai blinked as he looked at Kakashi. "Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Kakash-"

"I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!!" Kakashi exclaimed, causing Gai to flinch. "What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Kakashi. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about." Gai said, getting all emotional.

"I don't want to talk about it, Gai! This conversation is over!!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yeah but-"

"OVER!!" Kakashi yelled. Gai blinked as he looked at him. "Well, okay, but just so you know..." Gai smiled as Kakashi looked at him alittle confused and worried aout what was going to happen next. Gai smiled as he grabbed a CD player from out of the sky and turned it on. Music began to play and Gai began to sing.

"IF YOU WERE GAY

(Kakashi: WHAT!?)

THAT'D BE OKAY.

I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,

I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.

BECAUSE YOU SEE,

IF IT WERE ME,

I WOULD FEEL FREE

TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY!

But I'm not gay!"

Gai smiled widely as Kakashi glared at him with is one eye.

"Gai, please! I am trying to read-" Kakshi started but was cut off by Gais singing.

"IF YOU WERE QUEER

(Kakashi: What?!)

I'D STILL BE HERE

(Kakashi: GAI IM TRYING TO READ THIS BOOK!!)

YEAR AFTER YEAR!

(Kakashi: GAI!!)

KAKASHI,

BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME,

(Kakashi: ugh...)

AND I KNOW THAT YOU

(Kakashi: What...?)

WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO

(Kakashi: I would?)

IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,

'HEY! GUESS WHAT, I'M GAY!'

BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

Kakashi was getting very annoyed and angery by the minute.

"I'M HAPPY

JUST BEING WITH YOU..."

Kakashi tried reading out loud. "Girlfriend undid his shirt..."

Yet it didn't work.

"SO WHAT SHOULD IT

MATTER TO ME

WHAT YOU DO IN BED

WITH GUYS?"

(Kakashi: GAI THAT'S WRONG!!)

NO IT'S NOT!!

(Kakashi: Ugh!)

IF YOU WERE GAY

I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

(Kakashi: I'M NOT LISTENING!!)

AND HERE I'D STAY,"

(Kakashi: LA LA LA LA LA LA!)

Kakashi tried to run but Gai appear right infront of him.

BUT I WOULDN'T GET

IN YOUR WAY.

(Kakashi: AHHHH!)

YOU CAN COUNT ON ME

TO ALWAYS BE

BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,

TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,

YOU WERE JUST BORN

THAT WAY,

AND, AS THEY SAY,

IT'S IN YOUR DNA,

YOU'RE GAY!

Kakashi finally lost it. "I. AM. NOT. GAY!!"

Gai smiled. "If you _**were**_ gay."

"AHHHHHH!!" Kakashi went nutts. He began to bang his head on one of the trees.

Just then Kurenai and Asuma appeared to see Kakashi banging his head and Gai turning off his CD player.

Kurenai stared at Kakashi. "What's with him?"

Gai looked at Kakashi. Gai smiled. "He's Gay."

The other two looked at each other and both said at the same time, "Tell me something I don't know."

**Mwhahaha first one shot!! sorry if it sucked...but still i would love it if you reviewed. bye!**


End file.
